Devant Nos Yeux
by Hilly Sparrow
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la transformat ion d'Edward. Lui et Bella sont en coupl e et avancent dans leur vie mais souvent des souvenirs de leur passé resurgissen t dans leur vie. Comment vont-ils gérer tous ces évènements? Suite de Sous Tes Lunettes Publication tous les 7 à 10 jours
1. Prologue

**Oui je sais... j'avais dit que j'attendrais un peu avant de poster la suite. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai eu une insomnie la nuit dernière et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la suite et tout est venu d'un coup! Alors j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le prologue de la suite de Sous Tes Lunettes d'une fiction qui s'appellera Devant Nos Yeux.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (bien que courte ^^) en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**A bientôt!**

* * *

_**Prologue, POV Bella**_

La lumière transperçait mes paupières.

J'étais confortablement installé dans la couette et les oreillers moelleux de la chambre que nous occupions avec Edward chez ses parents.

Quand nous avions fini nos études, nous avions décidé de revenir à Forks. C'était là où tout avait commencé pour nous. Même si cette ville renfermait peut être nos pires souvenirs, nous avions nos familles et malgré de bons souvenirs subsistaient. Et nous avions aussi l'espoir de passer pour un couple parfaitement normal avec une vie parfaitement normale.

Le lycée recherchait de nouveaux enseignements et nous venions d'être diplômé. Après les entretiens de formalité avec le même proviseur que nous avions autrefois, nous avions été engagé respectivement en tant de que professeur de littérature et professeur de sciences.

Et j'adorais mon travail. Les élèves n'étaient pas passionnée par les œuvres classiques comme je l'étais. Beaucoup d'entre eux était au collège quand même j'étais au lycée. Je connaissais un peu la plupart de mes élèves quand eux aussi me connaissaient.

Arrivant à Forks, nous avions commencé à chercher un chez nous, qui nous conviendrait parfaitement et qui conviendrait parfaitement à l'avenir qu'on envisageait. Mais nos recherches avaient été vaines. Esmé y avait mis son grain de sel, étant décoratrice et auto entrepreneuse, elle aurait pu avoir des informations avant tout le monde mais rien. Strictement rien.

Alors nous avions élu domicile chez les parents d'Edward qui avaient été ravi de nous avoir avec eux le temps que nous trouvions notre bonheur. On ne devait rester que quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. On était ici depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Je m'étendais doucement, sentant chaque muscle de mon corps se réveillait à son rythme. Mon ventre, pour ne pas faillir à ses habitudes, se mit à grogner. J'avais un peu faim, il était vrai.

Je me relevais doucement dans le lit encore imprégné de l'odeur de mon amour et détournais mon regard vers la table de chevet. Je découvrais une rose blanche accompagnée d'un mot sur lequel je reconnus l'écriture d'Edward. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage dans la seconde quand je pensais à lui.

Je pris la rose et la sentis. Elle était fraîche et devait sortir de chez le fleuriste depuis peu de temps. Je continuais à jouer avec pendant que je prenais le mot qu'Edward avait laissé à mon attention à côté.

_Mon tendre amour,_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous nous aimons officiellement depuis 5 ans déjà. Chaque jour près de toi est un bonheur absolu et je suis encore persuadé que je rêve cette vie qui est la nôtre chaque jour._

_Pourtant j'ai hâte de te découvrir si belle, si majestueuse, si adorable dans ta robe blanche. Pour sûr, tu seras le plus bel ange que je n'aurais jamais vu (Non Rosalie n'a jamais rien voulu me dire sur ta robe et Dieu sait que j'y ai mis de l'énergie.)_

_Ma mère ne sait pas que je suis venu te déposer la rose ce matin, tu étais magnifique endormie. Je suis si fier de t'épouser aujourd'hui._

_Joyeux anniversaire de rencontre mon ange, j'ai hâte de te voir remonter l'allée centrale dans quelques heures._

_Je t'aime, Edward._

Mon sourire ne cessa pas de grandir tout au long de ma lecture. Mon amoureux était juste le plus adorable que pouvait exister et enfin je réalisais une chose on ne peut plus importante...

Aujourd'hui j'allais épouser Edward.


	2. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Coucou à tous!**

**J'excuse du retard mais on est période d'exams, je suis sûr que vous comprenez. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous préviens dés maintenant que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en ligne avant un moment, j'ai des exams le 7 puis le 13 et 14 et je dois réviser à fond pour ne pas repiquer. Donc ça arrivera mais pas tout de suite. Mes plus plates excuses! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**En ce qui concerne les vêtements décrits, etc... tout est en ligne sur ma page facebook, cherchez Hilly Sparrow Fanfiction. Le profil est public donc vous pourrez y voir sans problème si vous n'avez pas facebook. Vous pouvez m'ajouter également si ce n'est pas déjà, je ne mords pas. **

**En attendant bonne lecture à tous!**

**PS: je m'excuse pour le désastre sur le prologue, je ne sais pas ce que FF a branlé mais il m'avait tout bousillé. Tout est corrigé et remis correctement :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre**__ 1_ : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... 

_**POV Bella**_

_Mon sourire ne cessa pas de grandir tout au long de ma lecture. Mon amoureux était juste le plus adorable que pouvait exister et enfin je réalisais une chose on ne peut plus importante..._

_Aujourd'hui j'allais épouser Edward._

* * *

Cette affirmation me fit sourire encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Moi, Edward, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Voilà une phrase qui sonnait drôlement bien à mon oreille ! Je pris le peignoir en satin qui trônait sur la chaise à côté de ma table de chevet et l'enfilait. Pantoufle aux pieds, je descendais les escaliers prudemment pour aller rejoindre la cuisine pour déjeuner.

En franchissant la porte de la cuisine, je découvrais Esmé en train de disposer les fleurs en pâte d'amande sur l'énorme pièce montée qu'elle avait préparer. Quand nous avions préparé notre mariage avec Edward, nous n'avions pas trouvé LE gâteau qui nous faisait envie. Ceux que nous avions goûter étaient bons mais nous n'avions pas eu le coup de cœur.

En rentrant le soir, dépités de notre journée infructueuse, Esmé avait fait un gâteau délicieux pour le dessert et là, en la présence d'un simple gâteau, qu'elle avait probablement fait des centaines des fois auparavant pour le dessert, nous avions trouvé notre gâteau !

Avec toute la gentillesse qui la caractérise, elle avait accepté de faire notre gâteau pour le mariage. On avait conscience que ça allait représenter une grosse charge de travail mais Esmé n'est pas le genre de femme à se laisser démonter. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle peaufinait le croquis du gâteau et une semaine qu'elle s'attelait à la préparation de chaque élément.

Quand je pénétrais dans la cuisine, elle m'aperçut et abandonna dans la seconde ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-_Oh ma chérie, tu es réveillé !_ Dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Étreinte que je lui rendis sans hésitation.

-_Est ce que tu as bien dormi ? Tu te sens en forme pour cette journée importante ? Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais marier mon deuxième garçon cet après-midi !_ dit elle en tapant rapidement dans ses mains.

Parfois son enthousiasme m'effrayait.

-_Comment tu te sens ma belle ?_ Dit elle en posant ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

-_Je vais bien, Esmé. Je suis juste très impatiente de retrouver Edward._

Elle sourit et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle partit ensuite vers le bar de la cuisine et me posa une tasse de café avec des pancakes devant les yeux. Elle prit également un café et s'installa devant moi.

-_Tout est fin près ?_ Me demanda-t-elle impatiente.

-_A part moi, oui. Maman a fini les broches et les sachets de dragées hier. Les décorations de voitures sont prêtes aussi et à distribuer aux invités quand ils vont arriver. Quoi de plus... Rosalie arrivera à 11h30 avec son amie pour m'aider à me préparer. Je suis allé décorer la salle hier et j'ai pris les réservations pour les invités qui souhaiteraient resté sur place après la réception. Je crois qu'on est prêts,_ dis-je en souriant.

-_J'adore les mariages_, lâchait Esmé, rêveuse.

Je souriais. Esmé s'était vraiment impliqué dans la préparation avec moi et Edward. Elle n'avait pas hésité à aider comme pour le gâteau. On avait passé des soirées à organiser les plans de table et à créer les petits présentoirs pour que les gens trouvent leur placement.

C'était une de mes idées.

Pendant la préparation je me suis énormément documenté sur Internet pour trouver ce que j'aurais aimé et ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. Et puis j'avais vu cette idée sur un blog* concentré aux mariages. D'abord subjuguée par les récits de mariages, j'étais ensuite tomber sur une ribambelle d'idées et celle-ci m'avait particulièrement séduite : des petits ballotins avec des étiquettes dans l'ordre alphabétique avec le nom de chaque invité, suite à leur nom se trouvait le nom de la table où ils avaient été placé. Contrairement à la photo que j'avais vu, mes ballotins étaient fait de tulle blanc cassé et de roses rouges.

Bref je pouvais me vanter d'avoir une belle-mère géniale avec qui je m'entends parfaitement bien et j'imagine que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-_Tu sais Bella_, reprit Esmé, l'air plus grave, _avant qu'Edward ne m'en parle, je n'avais aucune idée de l'enfer qu'il vivait au lycée... parfois je me sens coupable, je me dis que si il n'avait rien dit, si tu n'avais pas été là alors peut être qu'il aurait fait une grosse bêtise. Peut être qu'il aurait essayé de..._, une larme s'échappa.

Je fis le tour du bar et la pris dans mes bras. Je savais parfaitement de quoi elle voulait partir. J'avais eu cette discussion avec Edward...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_-Merci Bella. Pour avoir cru en moi et pour m'avoir aider à devenir comme je suis. Tu diras sûrement que tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire mais je ne pense que tu es une idée claire de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais avant. J'étais mal dans ma peau, un peu déprimé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis demandé si le monde ne se porterait pas mieux si je disparaissais définitivement. Je n'étais qu'une mauviette, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout parce que je ne voulais pas peiner mes parents. Ça peut paraître idiot que je ne pense qu'à ça quand j'en viens à la question de mourir mais je n'ai jamais aimé voir ma mère souffrir. Parce que même si à un moment je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute si j'étais comme ça, c'est ma mère et elle m'aime, elle donnerait sa vie pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger une telle souffrance, de même pour mon père. Quand je pense à mon père, je pense toujours à ces après midi qu'il passait avec moi et mon frère. Nos après midi entre mecs. Il s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'on sente sa présence même si il était extrêmement pris par son travail. Peut être que je m'en suis rendu compte tard mais mes parents sont incroyables. Alors tu sais ce changement, ça peut paraître très futile aux yeux des gens qui ne me connaissent pas mais pour les personnes, comme toi, qui me connaissent plus, ça représente quelque chose d'énorme. C'est comme une seconde chance. Alors c'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier Bella. Tu as été là tout le temps._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

-_Juste merci Bella,_ dit elle en nous séparant. _Qui ne rêverez pas de t'avoir comme belle-fille hein ?_ Dit elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Je souriais, quoi qu'un peu gênée. Je ne me sentais pas parfaite. Je faisais juste les choses qui me paraissaient juste. Aider Edward m'avait paru juste. En tomber amoureuse... c'était carrément pas prévu mais je ne regrettais rien parce qu'aujourd'hui il était mon monde.

-_Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier Esmé..._

_-J'y tiens Bella. Tu as tellement fait pour lui... je suis heureuse qu'il t'est trouvé. Tu es tout pour lui... sa meilleure amie, sa fiancée, sa confidente. Il est très rare de trouver cette personne. Tu es pour Edward ce que Carlisle est pour moi._

Je savais combien mes beaux-parents s'aimaient, depuis si longtemps. Alors être comparée à eux... c'était comme un immense honneur.

Et notre séquence émotion s'est arrêté là quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Nous avions du discuté un sacré moment puisqu'en ouvrant, Esmé accueillit Rose et Hilda qui la suivait.

Rosalie courut vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-_Bella ! C'est le grand jour !_ Dit elle, surexcitée.

Et j'étais bien sûr aussi impatiente qu'elle que la jour commence, que je retrouve Edward et qu'on se dise oui.

-_Enfin !_ Dis-je en souriant. _J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir._

-_D'après Emmett, il est en grande forme, lui aussi. Un peu stressé peut être mais très impatient de te voir aussi,_ dit elle en me tenant les mains. _N'est ce pas trop adorable de les voir si accro l'un à l'autre Esmé ?_ Dit elle en souriant à notre belle-mère.

-_C'est parfaitement adorable_, dit elle en aidant Hilda a déposé ses sacs de matériel.

Je m'avançais vers elle, pour lui dire bonjour. Hilda avait été là quand Edward effectuait sa transformation, pour le bal de promo, pour ma cérémonie de remise de diplôme au lycée et à la fac. Elle avait été ma coiffeuse pour tellement d'événements... je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde pour mon mariage.

Mon mariage... je n'y croyais toujours pas et pourtant on préparait cette journée depuis plus de 11 mois maintenant.

-_Comment vas-tu ma jolie ?_ Me demanda Hilda pendant qu'elle me faisait la bise.

-_Très bien. Stressée, impatiente mais j'imagine que c'est de mise_, dis-je en souriant.

-_Quand arrive ta mère ?_

-_Elle ne devrait plus tarder elle a dit qu'elle amènerait de quoi grignoter avant que je m'habille._

Elle me sourit et nous nous installions pour commencer à me coiffer. J'avais lavé mes cheveux hier soir comme elle me l'avait demandé. J'avais appliqué tous les soins qu'elle m'avait donné et visiblement mes cheveux était exactement comme elle le voulait. Elle aspergea chacune de mes mèches de cheveux avec je ne sais quel produit et me fit un brushing pendant que Rose s'occupait de mes ongles. Elle était en train de les limer, les polisher. Elle avait posé un vernis gris clair qui rappelait le ruban de la taille de ma robe. Esmé avait posé un masque relaxant sur mon visage. J'étais chouchoutée au possible. Et j'adorais ça. J'allais parlé à Edward d'un renouvellement dès l'an prochain si cela signifiait de se faire chouchouter comme ça encore une fois.

Hilda se mit à me faire de belles et grosses boucles. J'adorais ça. Je n'avais jamais voulu écouter ma mère quand elle m'avait dit que je devais me coiffer avec un truc super élaboré. Edward préférait mes cheveux lâchés. Et je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec une coiffure qui tomberait à la fin de la journée.

Ensuite elle prit une large mèche sur le dessus de mon crâne et la ramena en arrière pour me dégager le visage et pouvoir positionner mon voile par la suite.

Quand Hilda allait fixer la mèche, Esmé arriva en courant avec une boite dans les mains pour lui tendre.

-_Tenez, pour sa coiffure, ça devrait être parfait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !_

Elle me tendit la petite boite, je l'ouvris délicatement et découvris une superbe broche en dentelle ivoire avec un bijou un peu ancien. Parfaitement sublime, tout à fait dans l'esprit de mon mariage.

-_Ma belle-mère me l'a offerte le jour où je me suis marié avec Carlisle. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que ce soit toi qui l'ait maintenant, Bella._

Les larmes me venaient aux yeux. C'était un magnifique cadeau. Je la pris délicatement dans mes mains pour la tendre à Hilda qui la fixa sur ma tête.

-_C'est absolument parfait, Esmé. Merci, merci beaucoup._

_-Je t'en prie ma chérie, je me suis dit qu'elle irait divinement bien avec ta tenue et votre thème._

_-C'est superbe Bella. Tu es magnifique_, me dit Rose.

Je souriais, un peu gênée. Et c'est à cet instant que ma mère débarqua. Elle porta un panier avec notre festin pour notre déjeuner. Elle avança vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-_Tu es sublime ma chérie, _tout en se relevant pour saluer les autres_. J'ai amené de quoi nous nourrir si nous pouvons faire une pause maintenant._

_-Bien sûr, René. Allons nous installer dans la cuisine._

Nous partions nous installer toutes autour du bar qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine et mangions les trouvailles de ma mère... qu'elle venait d'aller chercher chez l'épicière en ville. Cela dit, c'était plus prudent, je ne voulais pas avoir une intoxication alimentaire le jour de mon mariage.

-_Au fait Bella, Vera va passer d'ici une vingtaine de minute pour ton maquillage._

_-Oh c'est vrai, elle a pu se libérer ?_ Dis je, enthousiaste.

Rosalie m'avait montré le travail de maquillage de son amie, maquilleuse de métier et j'en étais tombé amoureuse. À la fois, fin et parfaitement élaboré. Malheureusement quand je lui avais demandé, elle avait à la fois des problèmes de calendrier, un événement mode très important à couvrir mais aussi des soucis pour faire garder son petit Henry, de 1 an et demi.

-_Oui, une autre maquilleuse de son équipe la remplace et je lui ai assuré qu'Henry pouvait très bien venir ici, ça ne posait pas de problème._

_-Bien sûr, qu'il peut venir. Les petits de la garderie me manquent parfois... qu'est ce qu'on s'amusait les mercredi après-midis avec Edward_, dis-je songeuse.

-_Tu as vraiment l'âme d'une enseignante Bella_, me dit ma mère en souriant.

-_Je te paris que mes élèves vont me charrier en rentrant de mon congé_, dis-je en riant. _Tu sais qu'ils ont déjà du mal à imaginer que des gens si jeunes se marient._

_-Vous n'êtes pas si jeune_, lança Esmé. _Vous avez 23 ans déjà tous les deux._

_-J'imagine qu'ils estiment que le mariage c'est pour les trentenaires_, dis-je en souriant. _Je ne pourrais pas attendre 7 ans de plus avant d'épouser Edward,_ dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Et tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Nous fûmes interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Rosalie courut ouvrir et accueillit son amie, Vera qui portait son petit garçon et sa mallette de maquillage. J'allais à sa rencontre pour lui dire bonjour.

-_Bonjour Vera_, dis-je en souriant et l'embrassant sur chaque joue, _bonjour petit bonhomme_, dis-je à Henry qui me souriait. _Merci encore d'avoir pu venir_.

-_C'est normal, vu le nombre de service que je dois à Rose_, dit elle en souriant. _Prête pour le grand jour ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

-_Très impatiente_, dis-je toujours souriante. Rien ne pourrait m'enlever mon sourire aujourd'hui. _Mettons nous au travail, nous avons un mariage à 15h_ !

Henry partit rejoindre les mamans, pendant que Vera me maquillait. Elle appliquait délicatement un primer puis un fond de teint avec un pinceau. Elle s'attaquait aux petites imperfections de ma peau et enchaîna sur la maquillage des yeux que j'avais voulu très simple mais soulignant mes yeux malgré tout.

Elle fut assez rapide et quand elle eut finit, elle me tendit un miroir.

-_C'est absolument parfait, Vera. Magnifique. Merci beaucoup beaucoup_, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle sourit. Je partis m'asseoir sur le divan pendant qu'elle maquillait Rosalie.

-_Bella raconte nous encore comment Edward t'a fait sa demande_, me demanda Rose, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-_D'accord_, dis-je en rougissant un peu. _Nous étions à New York..._

* * *

**Flash-back**

… Le proviseur nous avait demandé d'être accompagnateurs pour le voyage. Nous avions accepté. J'avais toujours voulu voir New York.

Nous venions de passer une longue journée de visite des lieux les plus touristiques possibles de la ville. J'avais bu chaque parole pendant chaque visite.

Quand nous avions rejoint notre hôtel, Edward discutait avec un des professeurs qui accompagnait également.

-_Edward ? Tu viens, on monte_, lui dis-je.

Il s'éloigna de notre collègue et vint me rejoindre. Il se pencha vers mon oreille.

-_Que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais dîner dans ce resto près de l'Empire State Building et qu'après on aille admirer la vue._

_-Je dirais que même si je suis épuisée, ça me dit bien,_ dis-je en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il prit ma main et nous voilà parti pour le Heartland Brewery. Les rues étaient toujours en action mais plus calmes que ce que nous avions pu voir en journée.

Edward avait enlacé nos doigts et nous marchions en amoureux jusqu'au restaurant. En arrivant nous fumes très bien accueilli. Le repas était délicieux et nous avons parlé des visites de la journée pendant toute la durée du repas.

Ensuite nous allions à l'Empire State Building. En arrivant en haut, j'observais la vue. C'était magnifique de voir toutes ces lumières. Edward était derrière moi et m'avait enveloppé dans ces bras en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Nous étions bien ici.

-_Je me suis dit que pour l'occasion, le cadre était parfait_, dit il doucement.

-_L'occasion ?_

Il se mit face à moi et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Il semblait effrayé, inquiet, stressé.

-_Edward, tu vas bien ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

-_Oui, c'est juste important... Bella, tu as chamboulé ma vie quand je t'ai vu la première fois il y a presque 12 ans maintenant. Tu l'as à nouveau chamboulé quand tu m'as parlé la première fois, quand tu m'as aidé, quand tu m'as embrassé... on a traversé tellement de choses tous les deux que je me dis que je ne pourrais probablement jamais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amour. Je t'aime tellement ma belle..._ souffla-t-il.

Je collais mon front au sien. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

-_Je t'aime Bella et... tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais de m'épouser. Veux-tu m'épouser Bella ?_

Les mots étaient coincé dans ma gorge. Il aurait arrivé des tas de choses après ce dîner et il me demandait en mariage. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais.

-_J'adorerais devenir ta femme, Edward._

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage et il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

**Fin du flash-back.**

* * *

-_Il m'a embrassé et on a passé encore quelques minutes devant les lumières de la ville avant de rentrer à l'hôtel._

_-C'est vraiment trop romantique,_ s'extasia Rosalie.

-_Si nous allions enfiler ta robe Bella,_ me proposa Esmé.

Je montais dans ma chambre avec Esmé, qui elle, avait déjà enfilé la sienne. J'ouvris la fermeture de la protection de ma robe. Je l'aimais toujours autant. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais su que c'était ma robe de princesse. Et je n'en avais plus essayer ensuite, je n'avais que celle là en tête. Les retouches avaient été minimes et ça faisait 4 mois qu'elle reposait gentiment dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Esmé avant que nous la transférions ici en début de matinée.

-_Vas enfiler tes sous vêtements, ma chérie._

Je pris le petit sac où tout se trouvait et partis me changer. La lingerie avait été mon travail avec Rose. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère ou Esmé viennent avec moi. C'était... je me voyais mal demander à Esmé si cet ensemble allait exciter Edward pour notre nuit de noce. Rose était la bonne personne pour ça. Nous étions allé là où elle avait été pour son mariage. Le magasin était élégant et intimiste.

J'avais opté pour un bustier porte-jarretelle simple, blanc avec un peu de dentelle. Je l'avais assorti avec la culotte correspondante et des bas blancs. Rosalie trouvait que j'étais très sexy avec. Et je dois avouer que je m'aimais bien aussi quand je le portais. J'espérais qu'Edward aimerait.

Je remis mon peignoir quand j'eus fini de m'habiller et rejoignais Esmé dans la chambre. Elle avait délicatement sorti ma robe et l'avais posé sur le lit.

Je retirais mon peignoir pour qu'elle m'aide à la mettre. Quand elle remontait la fermeture, je sentais l'émotion me gagner. Si jusque là, je n'avais pas spécialement réalisé que c'était le jour de mon mariage, maintenant que j'étais habillé, cela prenait tout son sens. Ce soir, je serais la femme d'Edward.

-_Tu es vraiment sublime, Bella_, dit elle pleine d'émotion.

_-Merci,_ répondis-je rougissante.

Elle m'aida ensuite à coincer mon voile et me voilà prête. Je descendais les escaliers où toutes les filles m'attendaient. C'est ma mère qui réagit en premier en lâchant un gros sanglot. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

_-Pleure pas maman._

_-Tu es juste tellement belle ma chérie. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries._

Je lui souriais et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Rosalie me prit la main pour me faire tourner et m'admirer. Ma robe était longue avec une légère traîne. Elle était cintrée à la taille et ma taille était souligné par un ruban gris/ivoire. Le bustier, lui, était plus complexe. Avec des armatures, il y avait des effets de dentelle sur tout le devant. Derrière, ma robe était fermée avec une petite fermeture très discrète.

Cette robe était mon rêve.

Hilda replaça légèrement mon voile pendant que Rose m'aidait à enfiler mes escarpins blancs. La robe de Rosalie avait un peu le même style que la mienne. En tant que ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin, je voulais choisir sa robe pour qu'on s'accorde.

Elle portait une robe simple qui lui arrivait au genou. La sous robe était blanc cassé est simple et dessus se trouvait une « sur-robe » en dentelle blanche ce qui était censé rappeler le bustier de ma robe. Elle aussi portait un ruban pour souligner sa taille de la même couleur que le mien. Elle portait des talons blancs, légèrement plus pointus que les miens et dont le bout rappelé la couleur du ruban de sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et bouclés.

Le photographe était arrivé et était en train de prendre des photos de nous toutes. Je voulais pas forcément que des photos conventionnelles, il allait donc nous suivre toute la journée et prendre tout en photo.

C'est le moment que mon père choisit pour faire son apparition. Une petite boîte à la main, lui aussi. Il entra en hésitant et s'approcha de moi doucement. Il passa délicatement son bras autour de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

-_Tu es très belle, ma chérie._

_-Merci papa._

_-Avec ta mère on voulait t'offrir quelque chose de neuf pour ne pas tuer la tradition. On a pensé que ça te plairait._

Je pris la boîte qui me tendait et l'ouvrit doucement. Je découvrais un superbe bracelet serti de diamants aux reflets bleutés.

-_Il est magnifique Papa. Merci... tu m'aides à le mettre ?_

Il sourit et le passa autour de mon poignet avant de le fermer. Je portais ma bague de fiançailles également. C'était juste parfait.

-_On a le neuf, le vieux..._

_-La broche que je lui ai prêté a environ 67 ans, c'est assez vieux ?_ Dit Esmé en souriant.

-_C'est parfait, vieux et emprunté à la fois. Le bleu..._

_-J'ai des semelles de confort bleue dans mes escarpins. Quoi ?_ S'exclama Rose. _La mariée peut déléguer à sa demoiselle d'honneur._

_-C'est vrai. Je crois que tu as tout chérie. On est prête à y aller._

Je pris le bras de mon père et il me conduit à la voiture, qu'il avait décoré avec ce que nous avions préparé. Je montais à l'arrière et nous voilà en route vers l'église. Rose se trouvait avec moi et mon père conduisait. Ma mère, Esmé et Hilda se trouvait dans la seconde voiture derrière nous.

En arrivant devant l'église, Mon père s'est assuré qu'Edward était déjà rentré et m'aida à sortir. Je montais les marches de l'église et me présentait à l'entrée.

Mon cœur battait si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Les mamans firent leur entrée, Rosalie aussi. C'était maintenant à moi. On ouvrit les portes de l'église et j'apparus aux yeux de tous nos invités. Edward se trouvait au bout de l'allée et quand il me regarda, je me sentis comme si j'étais la plus belle femme à ses yeux.

-_Tu es prête Bella ?_ Me demanda discrètement mon père.

-_Plus que jamais_ lui répondis-je, en commençant à marcher.

* * *

**_*Le blog de mariage dont je parle existe vraiment n'hésitez pas à le consulter : BrideDeForce._**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre!  
**

**xoxo**


End file.
